Rose's Big news
by gabby90
Summary: The ending in Shadow-Kissed never happens. This is just a typical day at VA, except that Rose has some big news involving her and Dimitri. Also the thing with Dhampir's not being able to have babies together doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I was on my way towards the gym to have my usually practice with Dimitri. I couldn't wait to tell him my good news. Although I was worried what his reaction would be like. The truth was that I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. Lissa kind of figured that out yesterday and she was begging me to tell her who the father is. I wanted to talk it out with Dimitri before I told her or anyone else who the father is. As I walked into the gym I could see him looking as hot as ever in his loose baggy shorts and his tight fitting shirt. When he saw me come in he gave me one of those smiles that I practically kill for.

"So I think we should start out by running for a while" he said.

"I have something I have to tell you. Just please don't overreact or get mad at me."

"What Roza could you have possibly done to get me mad at you?"

"I'm sort of, kind of……….pregnant!" I finally blurted out. I don't think I have ever seen Dimitri look so surprised. He always seemed to know just about everything that was going to happen. This was defiantly a first.

"I…I just don't know what to say" Dimitri finally said "I didn't even know that this was possible."

"Are you mad?" I asked uncertain of what he was thinking.

"Of course not. Why would I be? I was the one that should have been more cautious."

"Should we keep it?"

"Only if you really want to, but I would mind having an extra person with us." I was so happy to her this. I went up to kiss him. It was a perfect kiss and it felt like he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"I wonder what everybody else will think of this." I asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

**"Pause"**

Later on that day I went over to tell Lissa. As I walked into her dorm she could immediately tell there was something on my mind. Through the bond, I could tell that she was dying to know what it was.

"Come on Rose." She begged, "Are you going to tell me who the father is or not."

"Just please don't be judgmental." I begged.

"I won't be. Just tell already." I could tell she was getting impatient.

"All right. The father is……….Dimitri." I could see her face was in complete shock.

**The next story will be coming soon. Please review or give me ideas on what to put in it.**


	2. telling

Finally Lissa said something.

"I can't believe it. I mean I kinda figured out that you were sneaking around with someone but Guardian Belikov was the last person on my mind." She finally said.

"Everyone is going to find out that I'm pregnant sooner or later, so we're thinking of telling everybody about us pretty soon" I could see the shock in her eyes as I said this. Just then Dimitri walked in followed by Christian. The look Lissa gave Dimitri was priceless. I could tell he knew I had just told Lissa about us.

"Ok, I have a feeling everybody here knows something that I don't know." Christian said breaking the silence. To answer him a walked up to Dimitri and kissed him passionately. At first he was surprised that I just kissed him in front of other people, and then he started to kiss me back. Finally I broke the kiss to see the reaction of Lissa and Christian.

"Holy shit!" yelled Christian. Because of the bond, I could hear Lissa asking me how long this has been going on.

"We've been sneaking around since right before the strigoi incident at the Academy." I said answering Lissa's question. Dimitri who had been quiet for the past few minutes finally spoke up.

"I think we should tell everyone at the party tonight." Since a few of the royals were visiting tonight the academy was having a very elegant party and just about everyone was invited. I figured this would be a perfect time since graduation is next week.

"Ok," I agreed, "but you two have to keep your mouth shut until then." They both agreed and I walked out the room with Dimitri right behind me. When we finally got out of the building Dimitri said "follow me." I had no idea where we were going but I just followed. I recognized the path towards our cabin.

When we got there Dimitri were on each other in a blink of an eye. A couple hours later we were lying in bed together. We knew we had to go soon because we needed to get ready for the party. We soon left the cabin and were holding hand until we got back in public areas. Dimitri and I then went our separate way so we could get ready.

Lissa stopped by my room so we could walk together to the party. We would meet our dates there. I could tell that Lissa had a lot on her mind.

"Ok, what's going on?" I finally asked.

"I was wondering how you were planning on taking care of you baby."

"Oh, I haven't really thought of that yet. I mean we definitely want to keep the baby and he's gonna help me raise it. Oh I have an awesome idea! Since I'm going to be your guardian, maybe you could watch it while I'm guarding you. It's a win, win situation. I still get to raise and see my kid, you love kids, and it could prepare you for when you have one of your own."

"Oh my god. That's a great idea" Lissa yelled. "It's to bad that you won't be able to wear dresses like that anymore."

"I know." I was wearing a nice black dress that went down to my knees and since it was tight I showed a lot! Lissa on the other hand was wearing a nice red dress that went down to her ankles and it had a little "flow" to it.

We eventually got to the dance. I could see Dimitri standing next to the other guardians which was usually with him, but what was unusual was the fact that instead of wearing his guardian uniform that they all whore, he whore a stunning black tux. We both couldn't take our eyes off each other. As we walked up to each other I could feel all eyes on us. When I got to him I kissed him passionately. As we finally broke from the kiss just about everyone in the room (which meant everyone at the academy) was looking at us.

"Surprise" I said sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3 reaction

"Rosemarie Hathaway! You are in so much trouble young lady!" I looked up and my mother was across the room. Apparently she was on duty here. And boy did she look mad. She stormed across the room, grabbed me, and shoved me outside so we could speak in private.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in? What you are doing is illegal. You could, and probably will, get Guardian Belikov fired."

"Mom, I love Dimitri and he loves me. There's nothing you can do about it." My mother was clearly mad so I decided this maybe wasn't the right time to tell her that I was pregnant. Then again, maybe not. "Mom, there is something else I need to tell you" I said nervously. "I'm sorta kinda…"

"Rose, just spit it out!" she said clearly pissed.

"I'm pregnant!" I finally said. Suddenly I realized we weren't alone. I looked at the door where we exited and I noticed that it was partially open and just about everybody in the room was listening in on our conversation. And they all new what I had just told my mother. Boy, life's a bitch.

"What are you all looking at" I yelled and then I just stormed out of the area.

A few hours later a finally stopped walking and found myself in the middle of the woods surrounding the academy. It was nice, quiet, and peaceful and that's the way I wanted it. Suddenly I could hear a twig snapping and I had that feeling of nausea all over me. I turned around and I saw the face of a strigoi less than 10 feet from me. He was blonde and really tall (must have been a moroi before he was turned). He looked happy that I was alone.

I ran towards him with the silver stake that I always kept with me in my hands. Right when I was about to tackle him, I another pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I turned around to see another strigoi holding me and then I was surrounded by them. I realized that the blonde one was just acting as the bait so I would come to them.

"Get your filthy hand off me you son of a bitch" I yelled. He blindfolded me, tied my hands together and carried me away.


	4. taken

The strigoi shoved me into what I think is the back of a car. I'm still blindfolded so I can't see a thing. I can hear the car engine starting up and somehow I could sense that I'm getting farther and farther from the academy.

I think about an hour has passed. I can hear the strigoi whispering something to each other, but my Dhampir senses aren't strong enough to actually make out what they are saying. Suddenly I found myself in Lissa's head.

"Where on earth can Rose be? She's been gone for hours." Lissa was saying. She was with Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and my mother. They all looked pretty worried. Just then Alberta came running up.

"I think she was kidnapped by the Strigoi." She said panting after running so hard. "We saw her stake on the ground in the forest and it has just been confirmed that the school wards have been broken. They're putting up new ones right now.

"We have to find her!" Dimitri was yelling. And that was the last thing I heard before I got pulled back out of her head.

I could feel the car parking now. One of the strigoi came up and pulled the blind fold off me. We were in a dark neighborhood with a lot of rundown houses. I think we were in some part of Missoula, but that was just a guess. My hands were tied up with something really hard so I couldn't break my hands free. One of them, the blonde one that acted like bait earlier dragged me along the ground and into the house. He then shoved me to the floor. Then a red head strigoi came up. I don't remember seeing him before.

"What the hell do you want!" I finally blurted out. I don't think I can take the suspense any longer.

"Don't you see." He said, "We want to make you one of us"


	5. big problem

I stared at him completely shocked. Also, I'm no expert and all, but I'm pretty sure turning strigoi won't be the best thing for the baby.

"I'd rather be dead!" I finally spit out.

"Trust me. That can be arranged, but I would rather have you become one of us." He said starting to walk away. Suddenly he turned around. "Oh, and by the way. You can call me Max." With that he walked out the room. The blonde one tied me back up and pushed me into what looked like a closet.

"You will stay here until tomorrow night. That's when you will be awakened" he said. With that he closed the door. I new the door was probably looked, but I had to try it anyways. Yep, defiantly locked. Now what was I supposed to do. I looked around to see if there was anything in here that I could find useful. All I could see was a few hangers and a jacket. Maybe I could somehow use the hangers to stab them with. This was certainly going to be a long day.

To pass the time I pulled myself into Lissa's head. She was in the back seat of a car, sitting in between Christian and Eddie. Adrian was sitting behind them and Dimitri was driving with Alberta in the passenger's seat.

"Are you absolutely sure she's in Missoula?" Dimitri asked Lissa.

"Yah, I'm sure. I still don't know what happened though. One second I'm talking to you guys, and the next I was sucked into her head" Lissa said, "It was unbelievable. Oh and we have to hurry. I saw them telling her that they're going to turn her strigoi." I got out of her head. Wow, Lissa actually got into my head. If I wasn't in such a desperate situation, I would actually be proud of her.

I must have fallen asleep because I got woken up by a couple strigoi kicking me in the face.

"Time to wake up" one of them said while the other was laughing. They started to drag me out the closet and into the room I was in yesterday.

"Alright Dhampir. Are you ready to be awakened?" Max asked. I looked up. I was surrounded by at least 25 strigoi and I had no weapon. Boy I hope my search party comes soon because I am in such a shitty mess.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeease review**


	6. rescue mission

**DPOV**

We are now about ten minutes from Missoula. The real problem is finding where in Missoula Roza is being captured. I can't believe I was stupid enough as to let Roza run off on her own. She just looked liked she needed to cool down after what happened with her mother.

"Hey, did someone inform Guardian Hathaway of what happened to Rose?" I asked Alberta.

"Yah, I think the whole school knows what happened by now."

"Then where is she?" I couldn't help but to think that Janine was partly responsible for what's going on.

"She's long gone by now. We had to call her when we informed her." Alberta said. I can't believe it. You would think that Janine would care I little bit about her only daughter. If anything happens to my Roza it's so going to be on her head.

When we finally got into Missoula it was starting to get dark again.

"Hey what's that?" Lissa asked. I looked at where she was pointing. In the shadows there was 2 strigoi walking towards one of the houses.

"They could be going to the place where Rose is being held." Adrian. He had a point there. I took my eyes off the strigoi and looked at where Adrian was sitting. He had a bottle of Vodka in his hands and he looked pretty drunk. No doubt that he'd been drinking this whole car ride.

"Adrian's probably right." I said, "We should follow them." As soon as they all agreed I took off in the direction they went trying not to be seen. After following them for about 5 minutes they finally went into one of the houses. The house was pretty old and rundown. There was barely anyone else in the streets. We waited for a minute to make sure they weren't coming out.

"Dimitri and I will go in and check the place out. You three stay here." Alberta ordered.

"Hey let me go in with you" Christian said, "It will help even out the odds if you run into any strigoi. And besides, I can light them on fire to distract them, while you stake them." He did have a point there.

"Fine" Alberta said after thinking about it for a minute. "But you two defiantly have to stay here." She said to Lissa and Adrian. She was right. Two spirit users are far too valuable. Especially since one of them is the last Dragomir.

We carefully opened the door a crack to see if it's safe to go in. What we saw was shocking. A strigoi was leaning in to bite Rose and she is being held down by another one.

**I'd just like to thank everybody who has written a nice review to me. Thanks! I'll try to update sometime next week. In the meantime please review.**


	7. Bad truth

**Thanks again to all the awesome people who wrote awesome reviews for me. You're Awesome!**

**RPOV**

The leader, Max, is getting closer and closer to my neck. Just then, when I looked over I could see the door open just the slightest bit. None of the other strigoi seemed to notice this. But since I'm pinned down I can't really run to the door. I looked back at Max to see him sink his fangs into my neck. Everything after that is blurry. I remember feeling a sharp pain. I also remember hearing a loud shriek before I completely blacked out.

5 hours later

I woke up to that boring white sealing and those ultra-sensitive lights and that obviously means I'm back at the academy. I looked around the room to see Lissa, Christian, and Adrian sitting in the chairs across the room sleeping. Just then Dimitri walked right up to me.

"Hey" I said weakly, "What happened"

"We saved you from the strigoi. But the weirdest thing happened. He bit you and made you drink, yet you didn't get turned." Wow that is weird.

"Oh god Rose. Thank goodness you're finally awake." Lissa said as she was waking up. "Hey wake up guys. Rose is finally awake." She was shrieking by now.

"I'll get the doctor" Christian said and took off out the room. Dimitri sat down next to me and gave me a kiss. I was kinda upset when he broke it though, but that was only because Adrian was "clearing his throat."

When Dr.O came in she gave me an inspection, decided that I wasn't seriously hurt, and checked me out of the hospital. Dimitri was the one that walked me back to my room.

"Thank god I'm finally out."

"Roza, you were only in there for about 5 ½ hours and you were asleep for 5 of those hours.

"Yeah yeah, I'm still glad to be out"

"We need to talk about what happened. You're supposed to be a strigoi yet you're not. We don't know what's going on.

"Hey, how many people know about this?"  
"Roza, I'm sorry but everyone knows that you were kidnapped by strigoi. Only me, you, you're friends Lissa, Christian, and Adrian, and the staff knows that you were supposed to be turned. I still don't get it. You were bitten and you were forced to feed. It's a fact that you and your whole body should be strigoi."

"Oh my god. Dimitri I think I know what happened. What if it wasn't me that was turned.

"I don't understand where you're getting at"

"What if it was the baby" Every cell in my body was afraid for my baby now.


	8. baby

I'm so scared I can barely move. What's going to happen to my poor unborn baby?

"Come on" Dimitri said and started walked in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" I wanted to go back to my room and think about this for a minute.

"Back to the infirmary. I want to have the doctor take a look at our baby. How far along are you in your pregnancy?" he said as a started to spot the hospital again.

"Umm, I think about a couple months." He was silent after that.

As we walked into the infirmary I noticed not to many people are in here. It's still the plain old boring hospital it always is. And I really don't want to be stuck in here again. Just then Dr. O came up to us.

"Hello Rose, Guardian Belikov. What can I do you for? Did you forget something?" she asked me. Before I had the chance to answer Dimitri told her everything we found out. "Oh my. Rose, come with me to the ultrasound room. I want to get a good look at the baby of yours." With that she led us to a room. Next she made me sit in a certain chair, and then she rubbed this weird goopy on my stomach.

"Oh my" she said as she looked at the screen. I sat up to look, but I didn't understand what anything meant.

"What does that mean?" Dimitri asked. He must have been thinking the same as me.

"Well, let me tell you this. When Moroi or Dhampirs are pregnant with Dhampir babies it shows one picture on the ultrasound. When Moroi are pregnant with Moroi babies it shows a completely different picture."

"Ok, so why are you telling me this?" I asked not really sure at what she's getting at.

"Rose, Dimitri, this picture on the ultrasound isn't a picture of a Dhampir babies."

"What do you mean it isn't a picture of a Dhampir baby? And did you just say babies?" Dimitri asked.

"Well it looks like Rose is going to be the first Dhampir ever to give birth to Moroi twins."  
"Oh my god. Are fucking serious!" I yelled, "I'm so relieved. And I thought my baby would end up a strigoi. Dimitri, we're having twins! Twin moroi!" I gave him a hug and he looked just as relieved and exited as I am. "I so can't wait to tell Lissa." I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"Hold on one second Rose." Dr. O said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to change one thing in order to keep you and the twins healthy.

"What's that? I'll do anything."  
"You're diet also has to fit a moroi baby's diet. Do you know where I'm going with this?"

"Wait, are you saying my Roza has to drink blood?" Dimitri asked.

**Sorry I keep on ending my stories with cliff hangers. Anyways thanks again to all the amazing reviews.**


End file.
